Usuario:Aqui estoy/Discusión anterior
File:AquiestoyFirma.png|100px poly 23 27 183 27 183 43 23 43 Usuario:Aqui estoy poly 34 47 165 47 165 81 34 81 Usuario Discusión:Aqui estoy desc none RE:Piel Si me das la imagen yo puedo hacerlo, pero sin imagen nada.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 21:26 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Menu No me gusta como has dejado el menu. Parece que no tuvieramos más espacio y todo lo hayamos tenido que reducir. Pero la portada quedo super buena! xd! Fuerza Chile! 19:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Contenido No se a que te refieres. Mandame una foto o ponme un link e indicame donde.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 13:15 9 mar 2010 (UTC) : Eso se llama TOC. Añade el código de aqui en este media wiki.Recuerda :AÑADE--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 17:20 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Ahora quien sera el burocrata pongan una encuesta ? Carlos.nintendo 02:52 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! =D Holass! soy Asuka Mawa! un placer!! me da mucho gusto ke se unio mas gente a la wiki T_T es ke yo me fui un largo tiempo y la wiki estaba casi abandonada.. pro ahora...... esta hermosa!!! muchas gracias por ayudar a la causa.. espero poder ayudar en proyectos... Saludos!! ^^ Asuka-Mawa 14:03 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa oye ayudemos ya solo quedan 2 articulos restantes para llegar a los 500 y wikia nos haga publicidad eso espero Carlos.nintendo 14:54 15 mar 2010 (UTC) oye y dime si estaria bien que pusieramos en canciones este sello ya que el de ocarina es viejo y spirit tracks es reciente thumbsi quieres la mejoras Carlos.nintendo 15:38 15 mar 2010 (UTC) de que es que no se crear plantillas Carlos.nintendo 16:30 15 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno y de que trata la plantilla y dime si te gusta el sello de musica o lo mejoro Carlos.nintendo 16:51 15 mar 2010 (UTC) si eso es lo que hago sabes que debajo de ese circulo hay otro si se me paso y lo puse otra vez lo que pasa es que link oscuro dice por las graficas hago asi porque en todo zelda wii no tienes un instrumento Carlos.nintendo 14:49 16 mar 2010 (UTC) aqui esta la nueva versión corregidos algunas salidas jeje thumbCarlos.nintendo 15:04 16 mar 2010 (UTC) oye pudiste descargar el paper mario Carlos.nintendo 16:58 16 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno ya volvi de la escuela que tal la nueva imagen dime si aun la mejoro mas la mejorare hasta que se pueda aceptar ya que no me gusta la de ocarina of time hay que actualizar ese juegi fue de hace mas de 10 años y sabes como hacer la imagen mas pequeña para que se vea toda la flauta terrenal Carlos.nintendo 00:57 17 mar 2010 (UTC) oye puedo ponerle en el articulo destacado la trifuerza Archivo:Objeto_estrella.png Carlos.nintendo 05:01 17 mar 2010 (UTC) oye porque en algunas partes de la wikia estan en blanco que paso?Carlos.nintendo 14:03 17 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Algo raro Se han sacado ora versión de mediawiki. Tu estas acostumbrado a la versión 15.1 , pero la han cambiado a la 15.2. Todos esos cambios que ves son incambiables por ahora. --Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 14:48 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Es ciertp en internet explorer esta peor ya que sale en blanco algunas lineas se separan las cosas y mas usen de momento moxilla y de paso mi wikia quedo en verde jeje Carlos.nintendo 15:44 17 mar 2010 (UTC) :: No he podido descubrir como funciona por ahora :S.Pero lo intentaré y te mantendre informado.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 20:35 18 mar 2010 (UTC) oye dime si no le falta nada a mi imagen para ir mejorandola hasta tenerla full thumb Bien! He descubierto como cambiar los botones de "Más" y "GAMING". Me pondre a trabajar en lo demás. Un saludo.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 16:10 19 mar 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas Hola , voy a decirte 2 cosas: # Podrias ayudarme en WikiRespuestas Pokémon, en 2 días hay 2500 preguntas y, no doy a basto. Ayuda por favor # He creado una plantilla que indica cuantas ediciones tienes, solo debes poner: Gracias.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 13:06 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye vas a volver A la wikia de paper mario si no te quito los cargos de admin es que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de aqui Nintendo manda 15:37 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye me podes decir otra vez como poner la plantilla enobras es la unica que me cuesta solo se ponerla escrita cuando le doy poner plantilla me sale como en el articulo Nuevo Hyrule Nintendo manda 23:01 21 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias Nintendo manda 15:10 22 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno ya le puse redirección ahh y como hago esos cuadros en tu pagina de suario que dicen ¨¨este usuario es fan de toon link¨¨ algo asi como lo haces Nintendo manda 01:02 23 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias Mario vs Zelda 00:55 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Por fin Ojala que venga mas gente ahora con el spotlight ya solo falta el color de la wikia en blanco es la unica que conozco que sigue con los problemas y esperar a Link oscuro para lo del burocrata cuando vengan los usarios Mario vs Zelda 14:50 25 mar 2010 (UTC) si pero sale bien lento y horrible muchos espacios en blanco prefiero comodidad y cuando le daran su wii zaper a Link oscuro? Mario vs Zelda 15:28 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ahiiii esta etsa ya lo vi el spotlight esta bueno Mario vs Zelda 15:28 25 mar 2010 (UTC) si lo pruebo todos los dias para ver si mejoro la velocidad Mario vs Zelda 15:59 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Nuevas Categorias Hola ! Hace tiempo que no te escribia un mensaje... xd! bueno... te escribo para, bueno, primero, preguntarte si viste el spotlight que tenemos y qu tal? Bueno... creo que deberiamos crear dos categorias más, siempre tenemos las mismas y, pues, bueno... Nos hace falta seguir aumentando más nuestros archivos. Bueno... dime lo que creas xd! Estamos hablando! The Link Oscuro 22:29 25 mar 2010 (UTC) "candíl" He escrito un articulo sobre el aceite de cantil, y me he dado cuenta que el articulo del candil lleba un accento en el titulo. Supongo que será un error tipografico, pero por desgracia ahora los links hacia el candil no enlazan correctamente. ¿hay alguna forma de quitarlo? Contador Te gustó mi contador eh?? Bueno, lo he arreglado, y si quieres puedo hacer una plantilla para colocar el TOC donde quieras.(derecha izquierda o centro). Contestame plis.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 17:16 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Fusionar Hola, veo que eres el administrador de esta Wiki y pues te quería preguntar si podrías checar esto ya que creo que se debe unir con Link ya que es el mismo personaje, a lo mucho en el artículo de Link se debería dividir en secciones e indicar los diferentes Links que han salido ya que separarlos me parece incorrecto, bueno solo te pregunto porque eres el admin, no se si estes de acuerdo o no, con lo que decidas vale :).-- 19:23 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Firma Arregla tu firma, ya que meustra todo el codigo. -- . 02:03 28 mar 2010 (UTC) a mi me pareceria mal borrar toon link talves poner toon link en el articulo y hacer un link al verdadero y ademas esta ganando la votación de el mejor articulo Mario vs Zelda 02:18 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla juego. Hola Aqui estoy, pues me preguntaría si se pudiese crear una plantilla para los juegos para mantener mas ordenada la wiki, por lo tanto yo ya hice un prototipo AQUÍ, no se si te guste o te gustaría hacerla tu XD.-- 03:12 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye aqui estoy quisiera saber si pudieras poner en el menú principal 'Feliz semana santa '''O Felices vacaciones ya que en america se celebran no se si en Europa ya que mi mamá me dijoq ue celebran vacaciones otro mes 16:00 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye deberias organizar las piezas del barco en cuadros como en las del tren 16:28 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye podes ayudarme en la guia de spirit tracks es que vi que tenes ese juego 20:25 29 mar 2010 (UTC) que emulador usas? yo uso No$zoomer para pasar y siempre va solo las partes con microfono que tengo que usar simular microfono bueno que emulador usas y si no podes yo puedo pasarte esa parte 20:39 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ya se arreglo! y ya miraste la imagen del comienzo de un link con huevos de ucanene la hice yo 14:47 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Perdón Perdón por la tardanza en contestar. Ya está hecho. Debes copiar el código de aquí aquí. Perdón por la tardanza en contestar y si quieres más peticiones, adelante.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 16:18 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Unión de Respuestas El otro día hablando con Bola me dijo que hay dos wiki respuestas de Zelda, las que podríamos unir con esta para así poder mandar consultas desde nuestra wiki. Que opinas? 17:02 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :Insisto, si no os ponéis de acuerdo es peor, conforme más pasa el tiempo, más visitas potenciales perdéis en el wiki de respuestas, y todos los que lleguen a respuestas no sabrán de este wiki tan fácilmente si no está enlazado aquí, sería muy bueno fusionarlos los dos y Wikia se encargaría de eso, pero antes tenéis que aceptar o no.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 00:08 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Circulos de la portada Oye me podrias hacer unos de esos circulos para mi portada de Dragon Ball wiki esos que tienen es la portada veo que tu los hiciste...me podrias hacer unos? si me respondes que yo te doy las especificaciones. Gracias-- 19:51 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Aqui estoy te tengo una pregunta, Como me hago administrador Hola que tal!! donde has estado estos dias que no has venido?? bueno ojala que sigas editando y lleguemos a los 600 Artículos Carlos.nintendo 00:51 8 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Nombre Lo siento pero yo unicamente arregle el encabezado de el nombre que vi que estaba roto yo no puse esa info. o nombre solo lo intente arreglar. Bueno perdon aun asi-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 19:21 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye quisiera saber SI los proyectos los hacen ustedes los admins o puedo hacer tambien Yo esque quiero hacer uno de estaciones para Spirit Tracks ya que el otro le hubieran puesto mejor Lugares no solo Islas y ya voy a mi examen de español deseame suerte Carlos.nintendo 18:21 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Historia Si quieres puedes hacer tu historia de Zelda! no importa como un ejemplo puede ser como te imaginas que pasaron los hechos de Phantom Hourglass a Spirit Tracks o como seria el Nuevo Zelda de Wii 14:43 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Burocrata Los de la wiki respuestas tienes mi apoyo... sobre lo otro prefiero que llegemos a los 800 articulos... 21:10 12 abr 2010 (UTC) vaya si que es mucho 800 articulos pero no imposible lo que falta es que en los juegos pongan nombres de los enemigos y objetos asi sabemos bien y no inventamos... y cuando venga el Nuevo Zelda abra mas contenido! 14:55 13 abr 2010 (UTC) solo cambiale el nombre a ¨The Legend of Zelda: Demo de Gamecube¨ y borra todo lo que diga Juegos solo deja el video y la apariencia cercana con wind waker y Twilight Princess 16:34 13 abr 2010 (UTC) y pusistes en la discusión yo, aqui estoy ? jeje 16:35 13 abr 2010 (UTC) de que en una discusión de Xark pusistes yo, aqui estoy y Link oscuro como admins pero pusisets tu nombre dos veces jeje, Gracias por el cambio de nombre! 16:52 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Tablas Puedes especificarte cual? la de otros idiomas esa asi es un articulo en:casa Entonces las wikia inglesa de Zelda pondra un Link al articulo casa entiendes? 18:35 13 abr 2010 (UTC) ahh ya se cual, Usas la Tablabonita y le pones CSS que son colores, Si no espera a que te respondas o te explicas 18:38 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Aniversario Podriamos hacer un proyecto masivo de celebración... o quiza elegir burocrata... o una conmemoración para todos los usuarios... am.. .eso? xd 20:45 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Permiso Entonces te pedire el Permiso jeje, No Necesito ayuda ya investigue como y ademas ya se hacer plantillas. Sera sobre estaciones ya que en las islas no puedo incluir a los lugares de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks 01:04 14 abr 2010 (UTC) dime pues? es que quieri hacer el mio!! 22:08 14 abr 2010 (UTC) 3 AÑOS! Oye quiero ayudar y les puse esta descripción: Con tu ayuda Esta maravillosa Wiki ha llegado a tener 3 años donde han pasado una infinidad de cosas: Malas, buenas, tristes, felices y encantadoras que llegamos a pensar de quien fue gracias a esto? Gracias a todos los que editan, Que fueron capaces de Ver como la Saga Zelda, Es una saga que es Maravillosa Y bien Buena! Dando información, Guías, Proyectos y más. Y todo esto pudo ser gracias a ti con tus ideas y Artículos que has escrito que esta Wikia llegue a el día de Hoy. Gracias a Todos los Usuarios de The Legend of Zelda Wiki que han editado y que juntos hemos llegado a los 3 años! Si quieren le agregas algo o borras? Me dices que tal? y le agregamos o lo convertimos en rimas! 04:39 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Esta bien! Lo que falta es lo de Link Oscuro con sus poemas XD ya le digo! 14:34 15 abr 2010 (UTC) MSN Por favor, pasame tu MSN, necesito hablar contigo. El mio es ''cristobal2810@hotmail.com -- . 19:03 16 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Monaco YA lo he hecho, pero se descuadra por un lado, para arreglarlo, quita del monaco-sidebar el apartado "Entradas de Blog recientes", para que se arregle. En cuanto al skin, que lo quieres, ¿de fondo? y, para que wiki lo quieres?. Contesta por favor. --Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 14:14 18 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Para aplicar los cambios del monaco, debes copiar el contenido de aquí en el MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Spirit Tracks Cual es el error que te sale? Rom imagen is crahed o se pega y te dice cerrar? Carlos.nintendo 17:26 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Duda de anirversario... Oye una consulta... quien te dijo a ti que ayer era el aniversario de la wiki? xD!!!! 03:01 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Chat He mirado el chat, y Carlos.nintendo dice que lo pongamos como el de wikidex (pero en tonos verdes). ¿Que te parece?, yo no tendria problemas... Contestame si o no. Saludos :).--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 13:06 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Segun el "Acerca de" que estaba leyendo (y que le agrege algo más por cierto...) dice que la wiki se abrió en junio del 2005... 20:49 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Si dale no mas! 18:42 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevas reglas ya impuestas!! Listo! las nuevas reglas para el artículo destacado (esto tambien rige en usuario destacado) estan listas. Ah, tambien me gustaria proponer que las votaciones y las nominaciones se hagan en solo una páginas. Aparte, no poner información, lo cual sería asi: Zora Solamente así. Además, hice un archivo, para colocar todo los artículos destacados. Saludos. -- . 22:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Fecha Oye; Sabes la fecha de cuando termina el Usuario Destacado? O Ya hacemos la revancha pero con Link Oscuro y yo? Porque ya no pasamos de ahi 21:47 1 may 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki Esta imagen: Archivo:AquiEstoyMediaWiki.jpg, me parece rara, a mi me sale asi: 200px|Asi lo veo yo -- . 00:31 2 may 2010 (UTC) Se vé igual en Google Chrome. -- . 16:05 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ehmm... el premio del artículo destacado va al usuario que mas trabajó, no al que lo creó. -- . 16:11 2 may 2010 (UTC) Votación y Curiosidades Hola ! ando apurado hací que la hare cortita... Debería existir una pagina de curiosidades y no solo una plantilla, ya que asi se podría escribir más curiosidades y que la portada no se vea tan llena y colapsada. Segundo, lo de las votaciones de articulos destacados es... con plantillas o como? no entiendo... Y lo del usuario destacado es por mes? si fuera por mes terminarian todos con medallitas doradas y que gran votación y que cantidad de usuarios destacados.... Eso.. Saludos! 02:45 12 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Fuentes No tengo una página en especial solo pongo "Descargar .nombre de la font." en Google y listo. -- . 21:14 13 may 2010 (UTC) RE; La imagen en si está bien, pero no contrasta, si pudieras hacerla simétrica a lo mejor se veria bien.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 19:53 15 may 2010 (UTC) fONT ¿De donde sacaste la Font de Zelda? -- . 18:42 19 may 2010 (UTC) Progresos ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí? ¿Necesitáis ayuda? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que retomasteis el wiki, sería conveniente hacer una votación general para decidir quién debe ser el burócrata si aún no lo habéis hecho. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 19:15 28 may 2010 (UTC) Artículo Destacado El mes ya terminó y no se ha elegido ni usuario destacado ni artículo destacado. -- . 21:57 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Novedades Estoy trabajando en cosas nuevas como: * Estoy mejorando el skin, luego te paso pantallazos. * He creado una plantilla, para búsqueda. Plantilla:CajaBúsqueda se ve así --Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 18:47 2 jun 2010 (UTC) : Podrias hacerme un favor: he creado dos tablas sencillas faciles de usar y me gustaría que las instalaras. Podria poner en MediaWiki:Common.css esto: /** TABLAS **/ /*** ZELDA-TABLA ***/ div.zelda_center { float: center; border:4px solid DarkGreen; margin:1px; background-color:Green; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 12px; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 10px 10px Lime; padding: 20px; width: 200px; -moz-border-radius-topright:12px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:12px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:12px; } div.zelda_right { float: right; border:4px solid DarkGreen; margin:1px; background-color:Green; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 12px; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 10px 10px Lime; padding: 20px; width: 200px; -moz-border-radius-topright:12px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:12px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:12px; } /** FIN DE TABLAS **/ Luego te enseño como funcionan. Un saludo.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 12:10 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :: No tiene nada que ver, pues wikia está teniendo problemas. Hay veces que las wikis no cargan el skin, pero no está relacionado. Pasa en todas las wikis. Además, estas tablas las he testado en mi wiki y van perfectamente. Tu ponlas que seran muy utiles. Un saludo.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 11:05 6 jun 2010 (UTC) ::: Vuelve a copiar el código de arriba que lo he cambiado. Cuando lo copies, pon y veras que tabla sale. y es una tabla rápida de forma estandar.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex13:42 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Burocrata Felicidades, eres el nuevo burócrata de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. Ganaste por 2 votos sobre Carlos y Link. Si no te han dado aun los permisos, pedíle a Bola que te los dé. -- . 18:38 10 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho, felicidades ;-).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 19:15 10 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ahora como nuevo y unico burocrata ya es posible que le quites los cargos a Hyrule Master, A menos que ya lo hayas hecho ;) 16:05 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Bot Creo que ya va siendo hora de que esta wiki tenga un bot para añadir cosas automaticas. Si tu quieres, y los de wikia nos permiten, podria poner mi bot, solo teendrias que solicitarlo, aunque aun, no se. En el caso de que quisieras, contestame. --Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 17:01 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Pueden ayudarme? Alguien sabe como podrían ayudarme? soy nuevo en esto de la wikia y no sé como poner las plantillas P.D. busco gente que quiera ser mis amigos en la wiki. Nayru 15:07 6 jul 2010 (UTC)Nayruwisdom Aquí Estoy! me puedes ayudar? el problema de las plantillas. No sé como poner las plantillas y me gustaría estar en un proyecto pero no sé. Podría ser útil, desde los tres años he estado jugando a Zelda así que creo que se bastantes cosas P.D. te gustaría ser amigo mío? Nayru 15:22 6 jul 2010 (UTC)Nayruwisdom Ey! Aqui estoy no es un bot que está conectado todo el día, es una persona como todos nosotros, y tiene necesidades. -- . 15:42 6 jul 2010 (UTC) La edad de Link. Saben cúal es la edad de Link en The Legend of Zelda:Majora´s Mask? es para mejorar unos datos de unas plantillas en el proyecto personajes.Aunque creo haber leído que tiene 12 años.Nayru 16:59 8 jul 2010 (UTC)Nayruwisdom Oficialmente hablando, nunca se ha sabido la edad ni en Ocarina of Time ni en Majora's Mask. ¡Un saludo! OniRinku 17:46 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias!Nayru 18:04 8 jul 2010 (UTC)Nayruwisdom Curiosidad. ¡No sabía que fueras de Tenerife ! Ya sabrías de dónde soy gracias a mi página de usuario con mi plantilla personalizada pero por curiosidad,cuál es el juego que más te gusta? y para saber..juegas Yu-Gi-Oh! ? :) Nayru 20:05 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola Aqui estoy! bueno, estaba pasandome por la Central y ví que se podían solicitar Logros. Eso podría aumentar la actividad. Bueno, espero tu respuesta. Saludos! -- . 20:31 28 jul 2010 (UTC) propuesta del Spotlight bien vi lo que estaba platicando link oscuro con niko2810 que el creo uno bueno si no estan decididos de una por que no hacen un concurso para diseñar uno digo asi podrian ver mas opciones y que los usuarios se interesen mas por esta wika no te aviso esto mismo le dire a link oscuro por si tu no puedes decidir o los 2 deben decidir Abandonado Hola, Aquí estoy, gracias por tu mensaje, te digo que no estoy abandonando lo que pasa es que estoy en toda wikia mucho que editar, solo tengo dos manos y me convertiré en pulpo para hacer.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:23 1 sep 2010 (UTC) :Otra cosa, el burócrata y administrador Maximilahn abandonó la wikia ni siquiera ha editado, yo puedo ser burócrata y administrador, además hay que solicitar a los helpers Bola, Cizagna y Playsonic2 quitar el flag de burócrata y administrador a Maximilahn.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:07 1 sep 2010 (UTC) :He revisado todos los artículos, hay mucho vandalismo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:59 1 sep 2010 (UTC) COMPLICADO Cual de de los templos de la saga zelda es mas complicado Nuevo Look de Wikia Hola Aqui estoy. Visité la Zeldapedia en inglés con el Nuevo Look de Wikia. Ellos tienen una apariencia muy bonita, y no estaría malo pedirles permiso para copiarlo y tenerlo aquí. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. -- . 18:24 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Completar Te aviso porque hace poco creé la pagina cristal oscuro pero tengo la sensacion de que me quedó corta por favor intenta completarlo o si encuentras una foto ponla. vivainfernape Ayuda He hola tu también estás de wikidex y un administrador me ha bloqueado. Discutelo con el y sulucionalo, por favor.Vivainfernape 20:55 9 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape Alianza Hola quisiera aliarme con ustedes si es posible soy administrador de la wikia de Super Smash Bros espero una respuesta ya que se le daria mas atencion a la de Zelda y a la d Super Smash Bros.-Lex-ph